This project is primarily concerned with studies on the pathogenesis and immunology of rabies, particularly those factors that control the recovery of animals from rabies and the development of chronic progressive rabies infection. The limits of confidence of detecting viral antigen antemortem in the skin of infected animals are being established. The effect of variations in ambient temperatures on both the resistance of the host and replication of the virus is being investigated.